Traveler
by SupremeLeaderofSoap
Summary: Alfred never really noticed Arthur. When did he appear anyways? One day, he finally began to talk to the guy. Now, he finds himself intwined in Arthur's crazy world, and nothing can bring him back. Or so he thinks. While in another world, America is mourning the loss of England, who just randomly disappeared. He can't think, eat, or sleep at all. So where's the man in question?
1. Chapter 1

Alfred F. Jones never really noticed that strange boy. Alfred was a jock, popular, and positive. While on the other hand, that other guy, he kind of talked to himself.

He was an outsider.

He wasn't very social.

He was negative.

He never really talked to anyone.

His eyebrows were oddly sized.

Despite all of these interesting facts, Alfred didn't even know this kid's name. He kind of just, he kind of…he was just always there. As the years went on, Alfred became more and more curious about this guy.

"Hey you!" Alfred called, one day in the hallway. The boy kept walking. "HEY!" The boy tensed a little, but kept walking. Then Alfred made his move. He pounced on his shoulders, causing him to fall to the floor. Alfred grinned. "Hey there! My name's Alfred F. Jones! What's yours?"  
The boy seemed like he was about to speak, but his face quickly went into shock as he remembered something, so he got up, and ran.

Unfortunately for him, Alfred was faster.

"C'mon! Tellll meeeeeeeee," Alfred whined. The boy looked at him with disgust. Finally, while looking around cautiously, he whispered.

"Why?" he finally spoke. Alfred instantly noticed his british accent, which made him _even _more curious.

"Because I really really want to know! You seem really really interesting!" The boy looked at him with disgust. Does he really need to know his name? Fine.

"It's Arthur Kirkland," he said carefully. "Now please, never talk to me again. Ever again. Are we clear?"

"Whaaaa why? You're so much fun to talk to Artie!" Arthur immediately tensed at that nickname, and he looked like he held back a tear.

"Just…don't."

Despite what Arthur said, Alfred found himself hanging around him every day. Even on weekends. He even knew where Arthur lived. Finding out was simple. Alfred followed him home using his super ultra spy skills and found his address. Boy, was Arthur scared as soon as Alfred came over to his house the next day with a box of cookies.

Something Alfred noticed about Arthur was that he lived alone. Alfred saw pictures sometimes, but as soon as Arthur noticed, Arthur would grab his hand and lead him somewhere else. Sometimes, he would even go as far as slapping him in the face, then taking the pictures down and pretend that they never existed as Alfred was recoiling from the hit.

The next day, Alfred decided to sneak up on Arthur to scare him. Alfred smiled at the thought, because Arthur would probably freak out. He snuck in through Arthur's open window, and silently tip-toed to Arthur's room. He was about to open the door when he heard a voice.

"Please…please don't let Alfred find out…I can't keep running."

Alfred froze. Was that Arthur? And he's on the track team?

"I miss America, but I just couldn't do it anymore. I hope he's not worrying anymore…" Alfred was confused. America? Why was he talking like America was a person? That made no sense. And by technical terms, he should say the United States, because America would have been Canada and Mexico too. It could even include the South American countries too. But why was Arthur…

"I just hope that America's okay, along with Japan I guess. And probably Cana…Cana…something. Sigh…"

Alfred's ear was basically pressed upon the door, but then, the doorknob suddenly clicked, implying that it was unlocked. Alfred felt the door push against him, and suddenly, he fell on the floor, in front of a shocked and embarrassed Arthur.


	2. Chapter 2

**A note from Terrance:**

** Hey guys, thanks for reading this story. ;7;**

**Er, I just wanted to clear a misunderstanding between anyone who might read this. This story takes place in two different dimensions. One dimension is with Alfred and is pretty much normal, while the other has personifications of countries, which is the dimension America lives in. So technically, they're two different people, but at the same time, they're the same person.**

** Whoops this sounds confusing. Sorry, and enjoy this story~3**

America sat alone, in his office. He grasped his head, and coughed. It's been two years ever since England's disappearance. He remembered the day like it was yesterday…

"_Hey Iggs!" America called. "I found a great new way to…huh? England?" The room where the Brit usually stayed in was deserted. "England? Where are you?" America explored more of England's cottage house thing. It was rather large, so this took some time. He tried upstairs, downstairs, the kitchen, the library, the garden, everything. "Englannnnddd THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" America cried desperately, as he finally found a door that led to the basement. It was locked. The country grunted and backed away. _

_Suddenly, he rammed the door with his body and flew down the stairs. Landing with a thud, America opened his eyes to a dark room. Was this his basement? America scoured around the room, looking for clues about the Englishman's disappearance. He then froze. In the center of the room, there was a circle drawn on the floor, but what surprised him more, was the amounts of blood that was scraped across the walls and floors. Blood. This was England's blood. He immediately called his brother, Canada, at least that's what America thought his name was. "Hey bro, we have an emergency."_

America let some tears drop. So now he was gone. So now, he was gone. Nothing seemed the same without him. He didn't have anyone yell at him at meetings, he didn't have anyone be bothered by him as much, and when he visited Great Britain, it felt empty. The country still progressed, but it still felt empty and a bit dull. Like there was no voice and colour behind it all.

America couldn't help but mourn and eat ice cream. He was so involved in this case, and it soon became a worldwide emergency. Well, only to the officials and to other countries. To regular civilians, it was seen as a regular search for just a missing person. Regular person or not, there was a huge amount of money over England's head. His name was only given out as Arthur, courtesy of America. Arthur was the name they made up for England. He didn't really use it often.

So two years huh? America made a faint smile. Two years. "Perhaps I should give up…" he mumbled to himself.

"America!" America looked up sadly to see one of his secretaries call him. "It's time for your meeting sir." America nodded sadly and got up resultantly from his chair. He limped to his car, passing his secretary. "Sir, are you alright?" America nodded, still not speaking.

"Is something wrong?" America shook his head. "Can I help you with your problem?" America still shook his head.

The secretary cleared her throat. "Is this…about Sir England…?" America remained silent. He didn't need to show body language or speak to show how he felt.

They both got into the car and the drive was silent. Then the secretary said something.

"Sir, have you ever thought on why a country representative exists?" America finally decided to answer.

"I'm not an idiot. Of course I know. It's because the country still exists and people still believe the country as theirs."

"Well have you been to Great Britain recently?"  
"Well yeah, of course. It's running like it did, even before England disappeared. Just a bit more dull."  
"Well have you ever thought about how it's still running and how people still believe in Great Britain even if the country's representative is missing?"

"So…that…means…GAH! You're a genius! That means Iggy's somewhere, and he's still alive! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" The car came to a stop, and America dashed out and super glomped his secretary. He regained hope.


	3. Chapter 3

"Just…Just what the hell are you doing in my house? And you're _eavesdropping on me_?" Arthur stammered. "W-Who do you think you are?"

Alfred waved his hands, motioning him to stop.

"What do you not want me to find out?" Alfred blurted out suspiciously. "And why are you referring to the countries as people? Are you like….one of those escaped mental patients who talk to inanimate objects-" Arthur groaned and hit his face against the wall. Alfred continued to pester him.

"C'mon already! Spill the beans! Tell me!"

"No one says 'spill the beans' anymore really Alfred."

"Well- wait don't change the subject! Tellllll meeeeeeeee."

"You know too much already."

"TELL. ME."

"I cannot and I won't."

"Why?"

Arthur began to look away. "W-Well…you see…w-well I just can't tell you, you idiot! It's too complicated for your small brain to comprehend! And I can't trust you!" Alfred finally stopped pestering Arthur.

"Y…You don't trust me?"

"Well of course I don't. We've only just met. And you tried to eavesdrop on me, and you also somehow stalked me enough to find my address, then climb into my house. Why. On. Earth. Would. I. Trust. _You._" Arthur rolled his eyes. Alfred didn't take it so easily though

"Oh…I see." He began to walk away. " I guess you probably don't want to see me anymore do you?"

"W-Well-"

"And you probably want to rid me of existence."

"Hey you git I never said that-"

"Bye Arthur…forever." Alfred opened the front door, then shut it.

Arthur waited a few moments before calling, "You were never really good at acting~!"

"I HATE YOU."


End file.
